Hush Little Baby
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: The final curse of the final battle goes wrong and Voldemort is turned into a 2year old. This could have some interesting consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Hush Little Baby

Written by Chibikan

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters except for maybe an OC here and there

Summary: At the final battle, Harry and Voldemort face off once again, their wands linking. The resulting spell causes some unexpected effects.

Prologue:

"IT'S OVER POTTER!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, YOU SNAKE!"

The final battle had arrived. Everyone, Death Eaters, Aurors, and Order members were gathered on the threshold of where used to stand a beautiful home. In a fury of hate and madness, the battle had begun. And quickly Harry Potter had found his target, Voldemort. The cause of all this evil, all this hate, all the death and destruction stood before him now. And it was up to Harry to fulfill his destiny and kill the wickedness before him.

And so, once more, the battle had begun, with the outcome ultimately weighing on the two opposing forces in the center. Slowly, everyone turned from their own battles to watch the fight of the century take place. For almost an hour the two of them fought. It was very clear to all present that these two were evenly matched. Almost the instant one shot off an offensive spell the other countered with not only a defense but his own offense. And everyone realized that they could be there for a very long time.

But it wasn't to be too long. For both were tiring of this merely playing with each other. Each faced the other. This was to be the final blow. Who ever won this attack would be the victor of the entire war. Who would win? The Dark Lord or Harry Potter? Was the wizarding world doomed to be enslaved by a megalomaniacal tyrant? Or was it to be freed from tyranny and risen from the ashes of the prejudices it had fallen under years before?

"Now it ends, Potter."

Both raised their wands at once. And in unison both shouted. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The beams of light met in the middle and a standoff began. Whomever was incapable of pushing back the light would be the one to meet his end that night. Both put all their might, all their heart and soul into the attack. However, as one of them had more of a soul then the other his was easily the stronger of the two. He managed to push the light back at his opponent.

And in the end it was Potter who triumphed. The green light engulfed the tiring Dark Lord. Everyone turned their heads as the light grew brighter. The screams of the Dark Lord grew louder, and then, oddly enough higher, shriller until it wasn't a pained, death cry they were hearing. It was the cry of a child. This sound drew everyone around to look at the place where the Dark Lord had stood. Instead of a dead body, as there should have been, there was a tiny one foot tall child. The child wore the robes of the dark lord, bunched and clutched to him, they were far too big and almost buried him. He had big blue eyes that looked around with fear and confusion and a tussle of black hair that covered his forehead. His chubby face matched equally chubby hands, he still had his baby-fat. He looked around at everyone staring at him, then to a nice looking man who was now standing over him, then he scrunched up his face. And began to cry.

AN: Prologue done. Yes, Voldemort is now a baby, or rather a two-year old tot. Doesn't your heart just break for him?


	2. Chapter 2

Hush Little Baby

Chapter 1:

The piercing wails cut into the hearts of everyone present. The poor thing was obviously scared out of his confused mind. The tiny boy clutched onto the too-big robes for dear life as he cried, almost like a security blanket.

Harry looked around, for any indication as to what he should do. However, everyone else seemed just as confused as he was. No one knew what to do. How did one handle a situation like this? Finally he sighed and moved forward to the little baby. He knelt down on a knee to get eye-to-eye with the little one.

"Hello there." He said softly to the child. He was rewarded when two big blue, tearful eyes looked into his green ones. The baby had stopped wailing and was now sniffing and crying softly, which turned out to be even harder to watch. "Hey it's okay." He used a hand to wipe away the tears.

The baby looked unsure, scared, confused. "Pa….pa?" He asked. It was the only conclusion he could draw, this nice man was his papa. The shrug from the man was enough to make him throw himself forward to clasp onto him. More crying followed.

Harry picked up the baby and rubbed his back gently, murmuring soft, soothing sounds into the tiny ears. He let the baby cry on his shoulder until finally the cries died down, caused by the coming of hiccups. He felt the baby getting heavy, possibly from exhaustion.

As if released from some sort of binding hex, the others there sprang into action. A couple ministry officials came forward, one of which was the current Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour. "Mr. Potter, if you will hand us the Dark Lord, we will deal with it from here."

Harry looked perplexed. "Deal with what?"

"Well, it is the Dark Lord and he has much to answer for." Scrimgeour answered.

"Let me get this straight, you wish to do to this baby," He began, emphasizing the word baby. "what shouldn't even be done to full grown adults?"

"Again, it is the Dark Lord. He may now be just a child but he has much to answer for. He is a…."

All at once he found himself at wand point of about fifty or more women, most of them mothers, even women death eaters. And with his luck, it was Mrs. Weasley in the lead.

"Don't finish that sentence Minister." She ordered. "To think that you would arrest a child!"

"Yeah, we don't care who he is, he's still just a baby!" exclaimed another mother.

The Minister seemed to shrink in on himself. "I'm sorry ladies, but one must do what one must. This baby must pay for his crimes. Aurors, arrest him."

But none of the red-robed aurors moved from their positions.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Minister." One told him.

"Yeah, our job description mentioned nothing about taking helpless babies to Azkaban." Two added.

"Did you all suddenly forget who your boss is?" Minister Scrimgeour asked, disgusted.

"No, we remember, but we also the one thing our pa's all taught us." Three replied.

"Never anger a multitude women, it may be the last thing you ever do." They all recited together.

Harry laughed at the overwhelmed looking Scrimgeour. He remembered how smugly he had acted the day of Dumbledore's funeral, like he'd expected. The man, even knowing how serious the situation was, still had tried to get Harry on his side, and it just hadn't worked.

The little Baby Voldemort finally was able to calm down enough to realize how tired he was. He leaned back in Harry's arms, rubbing his eyes and one of his ears.

"Oh, is someone sleepy?" Harry asked him. The boy nodded weakly and yawned. Then with a thumb in his mouth, he lay his small head on Harry's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

A collective swoon overtook all the ladies present, most especially Hermione and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley came over to Harry. "Maybe we should all leave now. He needs a proper bed. And a meal when he wakes up won't go missed, I'm sure."

AN: Another chapter. And isn't he just adorable.

Coming Soon: Harry chooses to be Baby Voldemort's caretaker and some shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Hush Little Baby

Chapter 2

The Weasley's and Harry apparated to the Burrow where his best friends waited for him. He had expressly forbidden Hermione, Ron or even Ginny from participating. And as his friends, although protesting vehemently had agreed. And so there they waited. Waited for any news at all, hoping with all their might that everyone would make it through alright. Now they heard the unmistakable crack of apparition. As one the three of them stood up. Everyone appeared alright, although Mr. Weasley looked like he'd seen better days and the twins were cut up a bit. Bill and Charlie both obviously could use a bed, and a bath, they decided as the pungent odor of swear mixed with blood hit their noses. Then their eyes settled on Harry.

"HARRY!" They shouted again as one and hurriedly went to him.

Harry quickly put a finger to his lips and shushed them. He still held the Baby Voldemort, who was still snoozing peacefully, he wanted to keep it that way for at least another few hours. "Guys, quiet, please."

Hermione was the first to notice the reason for the quiet. "Awwww, who is this little guy? Don't tell me a child wandered into the battle. He could have been killed."

"Why did you bring him back?" Ron asked perplexed as Ron usually was.

"Well, this little guy as you put it, Hermione, is not any normal baby. This is believe it or not, this is Voldemort." He told them, deciding to put it simply.

All three jaws dropped.

"You mean, this….child…this kid is…." Ginny stammered. She remembered Tom Riddle quite well. Now he was in front of her again. True, he was asleep, sucking his thumb and only about two feet high, but it was difficult to forget what he did to her.

Harry nodded. At that point he decided he ought to take the little one up to the bedroom, once Percy's, that he was using until school began again. Placing the boy in the small, comfy bed, he did what he wished someone had done for him when he was that young, and tucked him in. Of course, he didn't really know why. He ought to just leave the kid to his own devices, perhaps send him to an orphanage. But he knew that he could never do that.

So he left the boy to his sleep and went downstairs where Mrs. Weasley had immediately gotten the occupants some much needed tea and hot chocolate.

"So, what are we to do with the little tyke?" pondered Mr. Weasley aloud as Harry sat between him and Ron, the only other seat available.

Harry looked at him. "What else? I'll have to take care of him?"

Many gasps reached his ears, none of them unexpected.

"Harry, you don't have to do that." Molly exclaimed. "We can easily take care of him here. Why we'll even apply for guardianship. You're just a child yourself, after all."

Harry shook his head. "No, Mrs. Weasley. I haven't been a child since I was a year old. Voldemort never got to have a childhood because of the early manifestation of his power, and his control over it. One of his needs to have one. And, I can take care of him. And I want to." He said these things to relieve them of their worry that he might be doing this out of an imagined obligation. But in truth, he didn't really want to. He would now be able to be a teenager, now that the war would be over. But, he was responsible for this mess, shouldn't he clean it up?

The conversation descended into how Harry would take care of him. What about school? What about money? What about this, what about that? Where would they live? Harry simply countered each one. He pointed out his parents' fortune was more than enough to care for a baby. School? Well, he was sure Headmistress McGonagall would have a solution to that. After all, surely the castle was big enough. And, as he also pointed out, he was seventeen, a legal adult in the wizarding. And with simply a flicking back of his messy hair to reveal his forehead, people would easily grant him his request to be the boy's legal guardian.

Not long after this decision, little Baby Voldemort awakened and trudged, although clumsily, through the upstairs hallway and down the stairs, holding onto the banister for dear life. When Ginny, being the first to hear the little pitter-patter of socked feet on the wood steps, saw this, she melted and inwardly she agreed with Harry's decision. "Harry, I think someone's awake." She said to him, gesturing to the stairs.

Harry looked up from his conversation with Mrs. Weasley on the care of toddlers. He saw the tot coming down the stairs, trying not to trip on the very big robes he was still wrapped in. He quickly noticed when he finally missed a step, and got tangled in the robes and fell the rest of the three steps down to the wood floor. And almost at once he was at the side of the wailing baby. "Oh, it's alright," He assured him, picking the boy up from the floor and taking him to the sofa. "Don't worry, I'll make it better." He rubbed the child's back. While he rocked the sobbing child he looked to Mrs. Weasley. "Do you know a way to figure how old he is right now?" He asked her.

Molly nodded. "Of course, it's a simple spell." She waved her wand at Baby Voldemort. "Hmmm, according to this, he's approximately two and a half."

AN: K, I'm ending this here for now, as it is time for me to go to bed, I have to work early tomorrow. Oh, I got a question regarding why I chose for him to be two years old again. In my opinion, two years old is the age of the greatest innocence in a child. I say this because from birth through age one, a baby is still trying to comprehend his world. A two year old understands, somewhat, and tries to continue making sense of it, which is where get their TERRIBLE TWO's stage. They aren't any less innocent through this, they just don't know better. I wanted Voldemort just cognizant enough to recognize various everyday objects and to draw conclusions of his own, like the idea that Harry is "papa" Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

COMING SOON: I promise a shopping trip and a few friendly death eaters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hush Little Baby

Chapter 3

AN: Okay, I'm afraid I had some continuity problems. Let me set the record now, consider the mention of Ginny and Hermione in chapter one a typo. I've been writing on little to no energy so they are to be expected. Okay, on with the chapter. OH and if you couldn't tell, this is gonna be H/G pairing.

After a nice meal, made by Mrs. Weasley, Harry took Baby Voldemort up to his room and went about searching for a more appropriate garment. Baby Voldemort just looked at Harry as he sat on the soft bed.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. He couldn't find anything small enough. "Well, guess I'll just have to try and shrink your robes to the right size. Would that be alright, and then we'll go to Diagon Alley for some shopping." He asked.

"Uh huh….." The boy nodded. "Ummm.." The small boy opened and closed his mouth so many times. "Ummm, Papa….." He finally started, startling Harry. Now he was "Papa" to his arch nemesis. "Where this place? This not orpnage?" Baby Voldemort asked.

Harry sighed again. He sat down. "Well, we're at the burrow. And you will not be going back to the orphanage ever. You're going to stay with me."

The toddler nodded, his mouth opened in a wide "O". "Do you know my name?" He asked. He knew his name but he didn't know if it was his real name or just something the matron at the orphanage had made up.

Harry nodded too. "Yes, your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. You were named for your father." He explained.

"You name Tom too?" He asked. He had accepted through pure two-year old logic that this man was his father who must have come to get him from Miss. Cole's poor excuse of a children's home. He just must have been asleep or something.

The nice man shook his head. "No. My name is Harry."

"Then……you not papa?" The boy's face fell and his voice broke.

"Not really, but….if you want me to be….I can." He offered. Harry found his own heart breaking as he realized just how alone this kid must feel, how alone he must've felt. "Well, let's get those robes fixed and we'll go out, alright…" With a wave of his wand, now that he was allowed to use magic out of school being of age, the robes shrunk down to the correct size to the wonder and amazement of the boy.

"Wow! What dat?" He asked quickly.

Not much long after the two of them were in the diagonally-shaped business district. Little Tom seemed enthralled with all the magic. Everywhere he looked he saw someone waving a wand or buying things like brooms and cauldrons. He had been more than willing to believe when Harry-papa had told him about magic, but it was too special and new to him for him to ignore his shock.

"Papa, you see dat!" He asked excitedly when he watched a man become an ox to push an exceptionally heavy piece of stone for the construction of a new building.

Harry had to laugh. He found it hard to remember that this boy was once a man who had tried to kill him multiple times and had gotten his godfather killed too, not to mention killed his parents. He took the boy first with him to Gringotts where Tom stayed hidden behind Harry's legs the entire time.

"Papa, what dey?" He asked softly and squeaked in horror when Harry told him.

Harry took special pleasure in buying children's books from Flourish and Blotts, and toys from a shop across the way. It was as if he was getting to relive his childhood through the renewed childhood of Little Tom. In Madame Malkin's he'd let the kindly witch assist him in getting better more appropriate clothing for one the age of two.

Of course, when one is expected to care for the child-form of the Dark Lord and when that one is Harry Potter, there's bound to be trouble.

Tom was digging into his sundae, getting particularly messy, which Harry had long since given-up on cleaning away. "Yummy Papa!" He declared neither noticing a tall, long haired blonde come up to them.

"Well Mister Potter, glad to see you have our master." Lucius Malfoy sneered. "But now, I'll take him off your hands for you."

Harry stood. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Malfoy. You see, he belongs to me now, I'm taking care of him." He stepped into Malfoy's face.

Lucius slowly drew his wand when he felt someone tugging at his robes. He looked down at his small master. "What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

Tom looked confused. "You call me mater? Why?"

"Because you are our master, the Dark Lord Voldemort." Malfoy replied, not knowing what he was getting into.

Again, a look of confusion. "Why?"

"Because we are your death eaters, you are our master."

"Why?"

Malfoy's face took on a whole new look, one of intemperance and impatience and anger. He glared at Harry. "Mark my words, boy, I will get that boy away from you. I won't let you raise the Dark Lord to be a mud blood-lover like you."

AN: Another day another chapter. That was fun. I hate it when all kids do is ask WHY! Hope you enjoyed. Got something you'd like to see out of this, tell me. Got some stories to tell of real life two year olds you know, email me, because some better research would be nice.

Coming Soon: Our favorite little rat makes a reappearance and Harry has to tell Tom why Malfoy was calling him a Dark Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

Hush Little Baby

Chapter 4

Harry tucked li'l Tom into bed. The poor boy was tuckered out.

"Well, kiddo, you sure had a big day, huh?" Harry asked as he pulled the blankets up to his chin.

Tom yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I seepy." he admitted.

Harry nodded, a smile on his face. "I'm sure you are. Did you have a fun first day with me?"

"Yuh-huh!" he replied. "You 'tay with me? Fo'eber?" Tom wrapped both of his tiny hands around one of Harry's large ones.

Harry felt like crying. Even at two years of age, little Tom had felt so incredibly alone. It made him wonder just how bad his childhood had been. He wondered if that orphanage was still in operation. Harry decided that he'd find out. But, for tonight….

"You bet," he clasped his free hand around the two holding his other.

Tom's little grin further served to tear at Harry's heart. Slowly, Tom's sapphire slid closed and his breathing evened out. Harry kissed Tom's forehead in a way that he sure his father would've done, and turned out the light.

The next morning, Harry was up bright and early. He had something to take care off.

"Mr. Weasley, do you know where I can find the muggle child services office?"

Mr. Weasley looked up at Harry while chewing on a piece of egg. "Whatever for?"

Harry shrugged. "Oh, no reason."

Arthur nodded, respecting Harry's need for privacy. "Well, I don't know the exact location, but I do believe it is somewhere near the Leaky Cauldron."

"Thanks," Harry gulped down a glass of orange juice and stood up from the table. "Watch Tom for me would you? I need to do something."

Molly nodded with a smile. "Of course, I'll watch him Harry, dear."

Harry nodded and swept out the door. Once able, he disapparated.

In London, Harry found the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Weasley was right. Not a block away there was the building he was looking for. He walked in.

"Excuse me," he said to the Desk Clerk. "I'm looking for the orphanage run by a Mrs. Cole?"

The desk clerk nodded and began flipping through the file. She didn't ask questions, she did as she was asked. That's why she was getting paid to do.

"You said, Mrs. Cole? Correct?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes please."

She pulled out the file. "Mrs. Cole runs the Surrey Branch Children's Home at number eighteen Wisteria Walk."

Harry was taken aback. Voldemort, the one he knew best, had grown up not far from where he had. Was it just a coincidence?

"Thank you ma'am. That's all I needed." He left and disapparated, this time to Wisteria Walk, number eighteen. He didn't need to take a second look to know this was what he was looking for. The outside looked presentable, but the feeling he got from it was ominous. Like a part of him didn't want to be here. He walked up the path and knocked at the door. A young woman answered.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Harry bowed like a gentleman. "My name is Harry Potter, I'm looking for a Mrs. Cole."

The woman nodded. "Come on in, you must be the inspector." She stepped aside. "MOM!" the lady called. "The inspector's here!"

Harry could see right away that they weren't ready for any inspection. The inside was filthy and unkempt. Harry shivered as a roach crawled up his leg. Disgusting! He was nervous to find out the condition of the children.

Mrs. Cole, an old dumpy woman, with a cigarette hanging from her mouth, came to greet Harry. "Good morning, Mr. Potter was it?" Cole took out her cigarette and breathed out a mess of smoke into Harry's face. "Well as you can plainly see, we are ready for your white glove."

Harry coughed as the smoke traveled down into his lungs. He was trying NOT to lose his temper. This was where Tom Riddle had grown up. He pitied the boy. "Yes, I can see that." he answered with a monotone.

Mrs. Cole took him on a tour. First to the nursery, which tested his patience greatly. This was where his Tom would be if he had sent him back here. It was covered in dirty clothing, messy diapers. Harry wanted to get sick when he saw a pile of fecal matter underneath one of the sorry excuses of a crib. Then to the five and six year old boys' dorm. This time, what made Harry sick was the state of the children; sunken cheek, swollen bellies, sallow complexion. Every room got worse and worse. Finally he caught glimpse of what had to be a two-year old boy. Filthy and torn shirt, no diaper and a definite rash with it's bursting sores. He could stand it no more.

"Mrs. Cole, I'm assuming you were expecting me?"

The old lady nodded. "Yes, we were."

Harry shook, angrily. "Then why didn't you even ATTEMPT to clean this place up?"

Mrs. Cole took a step back. "Well, we did, this has always been enough for the other inspectors. They are just orphans after all." She blew another puff into his face.

Ire driven, Harry snatched the offensive piece of material away from the woman and snapped it in half, putting it out. "Then I want their names please, I am going to have to report them too. This place is a sty, and the condition of these poor helpless children, it sickens me." Harry decided to reveal himself. "It's no wonder Tom Riddle went the way he did! He clearly had reason to hate muggles like yourself!"

Cole came to a realization. "You're not the inspector. Get out of my establishment!" She ordered.

Harry laughed cruelly. "Because of you a little boy grew up to be a murderer, a madman! All because of his treatment here! You, Mrs. Cole, have the blood of hundreds on your hands! And this establishment will not be yours much longer. I intend to purchase the property and see to it that these poor souls are treated properly, and I will take GREAT pleasure in throwing you out of it!" Harry turned and stomped out of the place, but not before using magic to heal the children most harmed by the blatant abuse.

Outside the of the orphanage, Harry noticed the playground he had used to hide at. He trudged to a swing and sat upon it and cried. Cried for the poor boy that had grown into his sword enemy. He'd never known how horrible it had been. No wonder Voldemort had hated muggles so much. First, his muggle father abandons his witch mother to die, then he's raised like this. All he'd ever known was hate. Hogwarts brought little relief as he had to return there every summer. Well, now, Tom had a second chance. And he, Harry, would see that it was not wasted. He stood up from the swing and disapparated to a small red phone booth. He stepped inside and dialed in the numerical code "magic". A voice prompted him to reveal his name and his purpose there. "Harry Potter, child services." He took the pin and proceeded to the wand weighing desk.

After much time he was finally at the child services floor. He stepped up to the desk. The woman there recognized him at once.

"Mr. Potter, whatever can I do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Ma'am, you've probably heard what happened at the last battle, but just in case you didn't. Voldemort was changed into a two year old. I would like to apply for guardianship and adoption." Harry explained, rapid fire.

The woman's face held a mixture of horror and shock. "Why? Why would you want to ADOPT that….that…" She struggled to find the right word, but Harry knew a perfect term right away.

"That CHILD if you please." he finished. "I wish to adopt him because he needs me. He needs someone to love him. I wish to give him what he never had when he grew up the first time." He told the woman what he'd found at Mrs. Cole's. "He grew up in that hole the first time. I have to make sure that, this time, he has more love than he knows what to do with." He stopped to give the woman time to siphon through the torrent of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why, that's horrible, those terrible muggles! It all makes sense, of course, that darned cycle, doesn't make it right o'course, but…" she blew her nose. She fumbled for the correct forms. "Of course, a father is just what he needs now. And, although you're young, I just know you'll be the perfect one for the job." She handed him the forms. "Just fill these out and bring them back with his medical and dental records.

Harry gratefully took the papers and left. He smiled to himself. Maybe he could right the wrongs done, not only to the little boy that Voldemort had once been, but to all the children hurt by this thing.

AN: Sorry for such a long wait. Here's a good chapter to make up for it. And the next chapter will be posted tonight too, promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Hush Little Baby

Chapter 5

Harry walked up the path towards the Burrow. His step was lighter than it had been when he'd left that morning. In his hand, he held the sheath of legal documents that would make Tom his. He opened the door, expecting to be bowled over by the little boy. But what he got was utter chaos. An army of aurors was holding a kicking, screaming Baby Tom. Yelling at each other were Arthur Weasley and Minister Scrimgeour.

"It's unthinkable! You can't do this! He's just a baby!" Arthur shouted.

Scrimgeour smirked. "I can and I will."

It only took Harry all of two seconds to cross to the aurors who held Tom. "What is going on here?! You're scaring him!" He pried the crying boy from them. "Minister, explain!" Harry demanded.

Rufus Scrimgeour eyed Harry Potter. "Ahhh, Mr. Potter, the wizengamot convened and decided that Voldemort must be dealt with. I and my men have come to take him to Azkaban to await a more suitable sentence to be decided upon."

Harry clasped Tom tighter to him. "You will do no such thing! He's not Voldemort anymore. He's a two-year old BABY! You can't punish him for crimes he can't even remember!"

Tom was crying. "Papa, don't let them take me!" His tears saturated Harry's shoulder. He was soooo scared. "Don't let them take me!"

Harry stroked Tom's hair soothingly. "Don't worry, I won't let take you, I promise." He glared menacingly at Scrimgeour. "He's just a baby!"

"I agree, Mr. Potter, that he is a baby. But until just a little over twenty-four hours ago, this baby was a vicious murdering fiend. His current size does not excuse all that he has done. The wizarding world needs retribution, and they shall have it. Men, take the brat!"

One auror moved to take Tom from Harry's comforting arms. Harry took a step back and shoved the auror away. Another tried to take them from behind but Harry kicked back. It was soon a battle between him and at least six other aurors. He was greatly outnumbered. They slowly managed to pry his arms from around Tom.

Harry felt his heart lurch as Tom was dragged from his arms. He was amazed with himself. Like Scrimgeour said it had only been just over twenty-four hours, and already he was unable to think of life without Tom, his Tom, in it. "NO! Let him go!" Harry dived forward to take Tom back. "LET HIM GO!!! He's just a kid! Just a baby!"

The aurors not fighting with Baby Tom had their hands full pulling Harry back. "Come on, Mr. Potter, just let go of the kid!"

Harry shouted. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!" He tried to grab back onto any part of Tom he could get. But all the aurors holding him back were too strong.

Tom tried vainly to reach for the man he had chosen as his daddy in this strange new reality. "DADDY!!!" He screamed, tears pouring down his face. He was scared, and these men were NOT at all gentle. They were mean and scary, and they weren't his daddy.

Harry looked at the minister. "It wasn't HIS FAULT!!! He's NOT Voldemort anymore! Let him GO!!!"

Scrimgeour simply shrugged. "I wish I could Potter, but my hands are tied, I'm afraid. Don't worry, whatever his sentence is, we'll be sure to carry it out as painlessly as possible."

Harry launched himself at the Minister, his wand drawn. "Let go of my SON!" He pointed the wand into Scrimgeour's neck. "Let him go, or mark my words, I WILL kill you!"

The Weasleys didn't even try to stop Harry. They understood how desperate he was.

Scrimgeour hid his fear well. "No Potter, you let me go, or else," He motioned for Tom to be brought into view and aimed his own wand at the baby. "I'll simply execute the brat now."

Harry looked at Tom with eyes filled with desperation. If he allowed Tom to be taken to Azkaban, there was the chance he could save his life. But if he went with his anger, Tom would die and there would be no such chance. He dropped his wand and Scrimgeour. "Forgive me, Tom." He reached to hold the little fingers of the frightened child.

Scrimgeour stood up. "For the last time, take the brat away!"

Tom's screams echoed as they took him from the Burrow. They pierced Harry's heart and soul. They were terrible, worse even than the sound of the words of the Killing Curse.

For what seemed like forever, Harry simply stared at the closed door. He kept expecting the door to fling open and Tom to come running back into his arms. What had happened to him? Little more than a day ago, he'd been all for getting rid of Voldemort. All he knew was thoughts of revenge and ending the war. He'd had no idea that the clashing wands would cause this to happen. He'd never expected to end up caring for the little baby that had come of it. And now look what had happened. He'd allowed that baby, his baby to be taken off to Azkaban, possibly to face the Dementor's Kiss or even death.

"Harry?" came the voice of his ex-girlfriend, Ginny. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry looked at her. "No, Ginny, I'm not alright. They just took my son to Azkaban. I failed him, I promised I wouldn't let them take him…." He looked back at the door. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let him be killed." He stood up and looked at them. "Hermione, will you send a message to Rita Skeeter, I need to do an interview."

AN: Yes, Scrimgeour is an ass. And if you're wondering why Harry was able to feel so close to Tom in such a short time, part of it is to do with the connection and part of it is to do with guilt.


	7. Chapter 7

Hush Little Baby

Chapter 6

Tom scream and cried throughout the entire process. He cried on the way to the ferry. He wailed on the boat ride across the dark, scary waters. His pitiful cries echoed through the dark hallways of the prison. The aurors were beginning to doubt their orders. A short few hours ago, the dementors had begun to return to their positions. A mere glance of one caused little Tom's cries to intensify one-hundred fold.

By time they reached the cell set aside for the baby, his throat was quite hoarse, yet still he continued.

Auror Pickering looked at his partner as they locked the door to the cell and went on their way. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?" He turned his eyes momentarily back to the child, who had buried his face in his hands. "He's only two years old. I don't care who he really is."

Maxfield, his partner shrugged. "We're only following orders, Picky. The minister seems genuinely concerned about this kid. After all, think about all he's done."

Pickering sighed. "Yeah, but for Merlin's sake, I'm a father. And I know…" Their voices trailed off as they turned a corner.

Tom looked up. He realized just how alone he was. He hugged his little knees to his little body and continued to sob. "Daddy…."

At the Burrow….

Rita Skeeter eagerly pulled out her quill. "So, Mr. Potter, what do you need me to write up this time?"

Harry sat at the kitchen table, opposite the bug-eyed reporter. "The ministry has had the audacity to arrest a two-year old."

Rita's eyes became sand dollars. "And I take it this child is somewhat important to you?"

Harry nodded. "That child is a boy I've been taking care of since the final battle. I know it's only been a day, but I've grown quite fond of him."

Skeeter's face grew dark. "This would be the child Voldemort would it?"

Harry grinned. "It would be. Something went wrong at the last battle and Voldemort was turned into a child. But, please, his name isn't Voldemort anymore, it's Tom."

Skeeter sighed. "He's still Voldemort to the many families he's either killed or ruined."

"That maybe, but he is still only two. I'm all he has. If I abandon him now because of the general public, I'll be no better than the ones who abandoned me in my fifth year because they thought I was insane or seeking attention." Harry looked at Skeeter with utmost sincerity. "I am going to adopt him. I can't let him be killed."

Rita shook her head in pity. "I'll write the article, but keep in mind, it's really not going to help. It'll just make the ministry impose a death sentence all the sooner. They'll totally bypass the Kiss and have him killed. You realize that, right?"

Harry shrugged. "I want them to know how far the Ministry has sunk in this war. Don't you worry, I have a phase two."

Rita nodded. "Fine. As long as you know the risks. Tell me everything."

The next morning…

MINISTRY COMMITS CHILD-SIZE ATTROCITY

Written by Rita Skeeter

Only days ago, the war that plagued us all came to a climatic end. Many witches and wizards were there when Harry Potter, the Chosen One, defeated You-Know-Who by inadvertently sending his mind and body back in time to the age of two. Out of a kindness that very few have ever known, Mr. Potter, our savior, decided to care for and raise this small child. But many are not so kind at all. Many would wish to see this poor darling baby rot in that hell-on-Earth, Azkaban Prison, if not simply kissed or killed outright, in revenge for the crimes he committed as an adult. This reporter finds it simply outrageous.

"To seek vengeance on a baby is low, to put it mildly, and downright sick!" Mr. Potter stated in an interview. "I don't care who he is, he's just a baby now."

Continued on Page A5

AN: I am going to try to finish this fic up in the next couple of days. I will type up all chapters I have finished tonight. And tomorrow will post the last of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hush Little Baby

Chapter Seven

The guard put down his issue of the Daily Prophet and looked up into the eyes of Harry Potter.

"Good morning," Harry began. "I would like to go across please." He motioned to the prison across the sea.

The guard shook his head. "Sorry, no can do. Authorized personnel only."

Harry scowled. "I said I would like to go across please." This time he pulled back his hair to reveal his scar. He hated to do it, but he'd use his fame for Tom's sake.

The guard gulped. "Mr. Potter, forgive me, of course you may go across. Just board the ferry please. Anything for the Savior of the Wizarding World."

Harry rolled his eyes and boarded the ferry. The chill of the dementors across the waters was already piercing him. He couldn't even imagine how frightened Tom must have been having to spend the night here. The poor boy. What state would Harry would find him in?

The two aurors from last night met Harry at the entrance.

"Mr. Potter, we weren't expecting you." Maxfield said.

"I'm here to see my son." Harry stated plainly. "Take me to him please."

Maxfield opened his mouth to protest but Pickering beat him to it. "Of course we'll take you to him. This way, Mr. Potter." Pickering led the way down the winding halls. "You know, I don't like this any more than you do, Mr. Potter. But I can only follow my orders."

Harry sighed. "I understand, the only one at fault here is the minister. But I have something here that will make all the difference in the world.

They stopped in front of the cell belonging to Tom Riddle. Tom had long since exhausted his tears and lay fast asleep, curled in a ball under the barred window with a thumb in his mouth.

Pickering grinned sadly. "I tell you, the tyke can sure cry. You've probably noticed the acoustics in this place is awesome. You could hear him all the way to the entrance." Pickering told Harry. "Kept on for hours, didn't quit 'til about two a.m. Not that I blame him, poor kid."

Harry said nothing as he silently glided towards the child. Gently he lifted Tom into his arms. "Oh, Tom, I am so sorry."

Tom stirred and opened his eyes. "Daddy! Daddy come to save me!" The water works started all over. "Daddy!" Tom latched his arms around Harry's neck and cried

Harry could only rock Baby Tom. "It's alright, Tom, that's right, I'm here now. And I'm going to get you out of here," he declared.

A shadow covered them. "Awww, now I wish I'd brought my camera."

Harry snapped his gaze up to look at the Minister. "You creep, locking a CHILD, a BABY up in this horrid place!" Harry wished he could use more colorful, but he had no desire to teach Tom any of those.

Scrimgeour grinned. "I read that article this morning. Very touching indeed. Unfortunately, we of the wizengamot spent the entire night pouring over this terrible case and have already decided his fate." Scrimgeour sounded awful smug about it. "I have come to take him to the ministry, you might as well come along."

Harry stood, Tom in his arms. "Of course I'm coming."

Scrimgeour frowned. He could only imagine what the other witches and wizards would think to see this. "Pickering, you carry the brat!" he ordered.

Pickering shrugged. "He looks fine in Mr. Potter's hand, sir. If I take him, he'll simply cry again. I had to put up with it until two in the morning." He winked at Harry.

Drawing tighter Tom closer to him, Harry replied. "Tom stays with me." His tone left NO room for argument.

Scrimgeour could only grumble. "Fine, let's just go."

AN: Another short chapter, but another coming tonight as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Hush Little Baby

Chapter 8

Harry held Tom protectively in the large courtroom. They were surrounded by the many faces of the wizengamot. Tom trembled with fear in Harry's comforting arms. At least Daddy was here, Daddy would make everything better, Tom tried to tell himself with simply childlike trust.

One member of the wizengamot, a fairly new member, read aloud the LONG LONG list of offences. Many times, to protect Tom's innocent mind, Harry had to cover his ears.

"Minister, can we just get on with it, before Tom is traumatized for life?"

Scrimgeour turned a fascinating shade of puce and pulled out a folder of legal documents. "If you are that eager to hear the boy's decided fate, then very well. Far be it for me to keep you waiting Mr. Potter." He opened the folder. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort, AKA You-Know-Who, AKA He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, are you ready to hear your sentence?"

The boy shrugged, although still scared. "I no know. What setent mean?" Tom asked innocently.

One wizengamot member giggled slightly, but Minister Scrimgeour missed the humor.

"When a person does bad things, their punishment is called a SENTENCE. That is why YOU are here."

Tom looked visibly relieved for some reason. "But I goo boy, I no do bad tings, I tink. Daddy say I goo boy." He batted his large naïve eyes at the ministry court.

Others laughed at the declaration. One woman turned to Scrimgeour. "Minister, are you sure this is the right thing?"

"He's TOO CUTE!" another lady agreed.

Rufus Scrimgeour gnashed his teeth. This was not going as planned. "Of course we are. Get on with the sentencing." He felt like banging his head on the podium.

The nice lady sighed. "We, the wizengamot, to protect the people, wizard and muggle, hereby sentence Mr. Harry James Potter to death." All at once heads snapped up.

"WHAT!!!" Scrimgeour shouted.

Harry smirked and handed Scrimgeour a few folded sheets of paper. He loved Mr. Weasley for his connections definitely. "I am Tom's father. The Weasley's are his godparents. According to the law, the sins of the son are the sins of the father. In the event that an underage child, save for an expulsion hearing, the punishment is given to the father of the child. Clearly, the magic recognizes Tom as the two-year old he is. That means the one you must execute is me."

Scrimgeour was ready to cry. He was ruined. He'd sentenced the Boy-Who-Lived to die. The chosen one, the savior of the wizarding world. He was finished as minister. And thanks to the fact that the sentence was magically and legally binding, they couldn't change it. Oh, he was so screwed.

"Mr. Potter, are you truly prepared to lay down your life for this murderer. He killed your parents." Scrimgeour asked. Maybe he could get Harry to destroy the adoption papers.

Harry nodded and turned his eyes to Tom, who was simply confused all over again. "You'll go back to the Weasley's. They'll take care of you now." he told Tom. A single tear fell from his eyes.

Tom touched Harry's cheek. "You come home soon?" he asked, not really understanding.

Harry shook his head. "No, I won't be coming home." He dabbed at his eyes. "But, you'll be okay. You're so strong and the Weasley's will love you so much." He placed Tom into the arms of the kind auror, Pickering.

Tom shrieked and launched himself back at Harry. "No, Daddy! You say you 'tay with me, fo'eber." The boy began to cry yet again. "Fo'eber, you pomise! You 'tay!"

Harry caught the flailing Tom. "Tom, I know you won't understand but, just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not with you. I'll always be with you…."

All at once, Scrimgeour felt the cold eyes of every single member of the wizengamot boring holes into the back of his head. He groaned and pounded his head on the desk. He was toast. But it was too late. Life was so unfair. "Mr. Potter, if you'll put the child down, so we can get on with the execution." (All executions were performed right in the courtroom on the same day as the sentencing, to protect the dignity of the condemned.)

Tom tried to hold on as Harry handed him back over to the nice auror. "DADDY!"

Harry pet Tom's head. "You be good, kiddo." He stepped away and looked at the minister. "I'm ready."

Scrimgeour pasted a professional look on his face. "Uh, yes, Harry James Potter, for the crimes committed by Tom Marvolo Riddle-Potter, has been sentenced to death. Execution Method: The Killing Curse." Scrimgeour looked at the executioner. "Get on with your job."

Harry turned to face, stone-eyed at the executioner. He was naturally masked, but his discomfort was not. But Harry was not afraid. He was doing the right thing. As the executioner raised his wand, Harry took one last look at Tom, the child he had adopted only to die for hours later. Apparently, the prophecy would come true after all. He smiled at Baby Tom, paying no attention to the green light forming behind him. He managed to throw him a quick thumbs-up before slipping into oblivion.

AN: Yes, Harry sacrificed himself. But don't worry, there will be a happy ending.


	10. Chapter 10

Hush Little Baby

Chapter 9

BOY WHO LIVED DIES FOR BABY DARK LORD

Harry Potter, yesterday at the sentencing of the two-year old Dark Lord, announced his adoption of the child. Recognized as a minor by the magic on the courtroom, Tom Riddle's life was exchanged for the life of our savior, Harry Potter.

The article continued on, but none in the Burrow could be bothered to read it. Heartache ran rampant through the household as Harry's body lay lifeless on the sofa. Auror Pickering, after announcing his resignation, had taken special care to deliver both the child, unharmed, and Harry's body. Harry, after all he'd been through, deserved to have his body cared for those he loved most. Many in the household tried to comfort each other, but one heart refused to be soothed.

Tom may have only been two, but he'd seen a lot in his first two years that had forced him to grow up quicker than his body had. In other words, a small part of him understood only too well that his daddy was never going to wake up, that his daddy was gone forever.

"Fo'eber…" he sobbed into the kind Molly Weasley's chest.

When Harry had said he was going ahead with the adoption, and had asked for Arthur's help in getting the paperwork filed so quickly, she'd realized what he meant to do. She was proud of his bravery and selflessness, but she wished there could have been another way. She cried for the boy, no, man, she considered to be as much her son as Ron.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in shock. Ron wanted to blame Tom. After all, if he'd only died like he was supposed to then none of this would have ever happened. Harry would still be alive. But one look at the boy killed that argument. Tom's hadn't known what would happen. Hell, Voldemort probably hadn't even expected it. Only one thing was painfully certain.

Harry Potter was dead.

Meanwhile,

All he could see was light. Everywhere he looked was light. He looked to the north, light, Looked to the South, light. East, light. And West, of course, more light. Was this death?

"Harry?"

He whirled around. Standing just in front of his was his mum, dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, and two others that he knew he should recognize but didn't. "Mum, Dad, Sirius…." he smiled as three pairs of arms encircled him.

His mom spoke first. "We are so proud of you."

"The way you saved Tom, truly worthy of a Potter." James added.

"A Gryffindor through and through." Sirius agreed. "That's my godson alright!"

The love washed over Harry, reassuring him, once again, that he'd made the right choice. "I couldn't let them kill Tom, not when he still has a second chance. He gets to do life over again, that's not something a lot of people get. I wasn't about to let them take it away from him."

Dumbledore joined the fold. "You really understand your best weapon, Harry."

Harry pulled away to look at his previous headmaster. "Weapon?"

"Harry, there was a reason your battle ended as it did." Dumbledore said. "Can you think why?"

Harry shrugged. "Because our wands linked again?"

Dumbledore nodded in a "kind of" way. "Yes, your wands did link again. But if Voldemort had won that time, would you have been turned into a child?"

Harry had to think a moment, but he instinctually knew. "No, he would have killed me. But….then why did my same curse do that to him?"

"How were you feeling on the battlefield, Harry, stuck in that final clash?"

Again, he had to think. "I…was sad. It's hard to hate someone whom you can relate so well to. He and I had lived the same type of childhood. More than anything, I wished that…there was some other way. I didn't want to be a killer, no matter who it was. I didn't think it was fair."

Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "And once more we see how our choices effect our magic. Your desire for Voldemort to be able to live, perhaps a better life, changed your curse into his miracle. Love is truly the most powerful magic of all."

Harry looked again at the vaguely familiar two. A man and a woman. Harry finally got a good look at the white-clad gentleman and knew. "You're Tom's father." It wasn't a question. "And you, you're his mother."

The woman nodded, tears staining her face. "Thank you for caring for my son." Merope told him.

Tom Riddle Sr. smiled in agreement. "Like you said, our son now has another chance at life. And it's all because of you. We owe you a lot."

Harry sighed. "Honestly, I wish I could've stayed with him. He kind of grew on me. I wanted to watch him grow up." He smiled sadly.

Lily grinned. "Harry, you are going to watch him. You're going back. Tom still needs you."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking up at his mum.

"Just promise to also take time for yourself." James advised.

Harry nodded. "I will."

"Mr. Potter," Riddle Sr. called out. "Before you go, my old manor, it belongs to my son. If you ever need to place to stay, that's where you go."

Harry smiled in appreciation. "Thank you sir."

"Harry!" Dumbledore called. "Time to go back."

Harry turned and saw a tunnel forming in the light. "I guess I should go now."

"WAIT!" Merope threw her arms around Harry. "That's for Tom, be sure to pass it along for me and his father." she requested.

Harry nodded. "Of course." He turned again to the now clear tunnel.

"Harry, you need to go now before the opening closes." Sirius told him. "Go on."

Harry smiled and waved as he walked into the light. It grew brighter and brighter until he found himself staring at the ceiling of the Burrow. He tried to sit up but he was still a little stiff. He heard faint crying with a set of screaming wails mixed in. Managing to slowly turn his head, he saw Molly holding little Tom, who was simply beside himself. Pickering was right, the kid could cry. Finally he could take no more.

"Tom…" He called out, though his voice was hoarse from being so dry. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Tom," This time he was successful.

The mourners looked up from their spots. Tom was afraid to turn his head though.

"Daddy?" he thought, was it possible. Was his Daddy alive?

"HARRY!" Ron cried as he, Hermione and Ginny grabbed him all at once in a great huge hug. He felt their tears in his hair.

Harry could only hug back. "Guys, I'm okay, really. But I won't be if you don't let me breathe."

"DADDY!!!" came the expected shriek. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny barely had time to dive out of the way as Tom launched himself onto Harry, landing square on his stomach.

"Oof!" Harry grunted forcing himself into a sitting position. "Careful there, sport." he moaned as he felt a few vertebrae snap back into place. "Ooo, how long have I been lying here?"

"Approximately twenty-four hours." Hermione stated as only Hermione could.

"Ahh," Harry stated understandingly, "that explains the knots in my back."

Tom was out of his mind with simple, childlike delight. "Daddy alwight now?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yes, Daddy's alright now. Albeit somewhat stiff, but I think I'll live." He pulled his adopted son to him in a tight hug. "And no one can take you away from me now. Not ever. You're my son now."

Tom whooped joyfully and latched onto Harry's neck. This was a good feeling, having a daddy. He just things would be alright now.

AN: The only part left is the epilogue which is still in the works. This is the first in a long series of Baby Tom stories. I would appreciate title suggestions for the next story which will focus on Tom's first five years as Harry's son.


	11. Chapter 11

Hush Little Baby

EPILOGUE

"WEEE!!!" Tom Riddle-Potter cried joyfully as he rode on his daddy's trolley.

Harry had really gotten into his new fatherhood position. In Tom's eyes, he was master of the universe, Superman, and the Incredible Hulk all in one. It was amazing the feeling that adoration created. It was a different type of adoration than the wizarding world lathered on him as the Boy-Who-Lived and now, The Savior of the Wizarding World. It was amazing how all a child knew how to do was love a person just for being them.

There had been no more trouble from the ministry since Scrimgeour was officially sacked. Currently, Arthur Weasley was being considered as his replacement. Tom had not yet tried to ask why they were after him in the first place. But, right now, he was more concerned with having the time of his life. Harry knew that Tom would eventually ask, when he was older, but Harry wasn't worried, he had the truth on his side.

"HARRY HURRY!" Ron shouted. "We're going to miss the train."

Harry shouted back. "We're coming as fast we can!"

They barely got through the barrier in time. Tom stared at the bright red train in wonderment. Harry got the feeling he'd be hearing nonsensical, homemade songs about trains on the way to his last year of school. As Harry had expected, Professor McGonagall had been more than willing to make special arrangements for Harry and Tom. One of them had been making Harry, Head boy. This way, Harry would have access to a private dorm. And Harry, as head boy, would be able to protect Tom from those who might torment him.

"Now, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley began as they prepared to board. "We're willing to watch Tom for you, any time it gets to be too much. You're bound to face some resistance about it, at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded as he lifted Tom off the tower of luggage. He'd needed a lot more this year. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I know what to expect. I'll be ready." He looked at Tom. "You ready to go, sport?" Harry liked to call Tom "sport" or "kiddo". He liked to imagine that those are the names his father would have called him.

Tom nodded, although still mesmerized by the red engine. He jumped when the whistle blew. Impulsively he answered back. "CHOO CHOO!"

Everyone laughed. He really was adorable.

"You better get on dear, before it leaves without you." Molly smiled, giving little Tom a quick motherly kiss.

Harry boarded the train, getting his many trunks aboard with the help of his friends. As the train started to pull out of the station, he pulled his new son to the window to watch outside. Tom instantly found Mrs. Weasley and waved vigorously. Harry grinned. Tom's second chance was starting out well and Harry just knew that, this time around, he would have a bright future ahead of him.

AN: And that my friends, loyal reviewers, is the end of the first in the Baby Tom saga, Hush Little Baby. There will many stories focusing on Tom and his second chance at life. The first chapter of the sequel, officially titled "If You're Happy and You Know It" will be posted by the end of the night. "If You're Happy and You Know It" will focus on Harry's last year at Hogwarts and his first year raising the two-year old Tom. Many challenges await them, from opposition from those bearing grudges against the diminutive Dark Lord to Tom's buried memories from his first adulthood. Remus Lupin makes his first appearance in the sequel. Please and review. I love reading your reviews, it's a real morale booster. Even those two word reviews are great to read. Oh, I'd appreciate it if you'd email me your favorite children's songs, ranging from lullabies to silly songs like "There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly". I am especially looking for train songs a child might sing. These songs will play a big part in the sequel's outcome.


End file.
